Forbidden Love SEXUAL CONTENT
by ReggieBlack
Summary: One Christmas eve, Lily Potter meets up with an old friend - Regulus Black


**WARNING! This piece of FanFiction contains sexual content.**

It was Christmas Eve. Lily Potter hummed to herself as she decorated the house, waiting for James to arrive home. It was just as she was hanging some fairly lights by the window when she saw him. A hooded man, standing just outside the gate, staring intently right at her. But she knew he couldn't see him, whoever he was. The Fidelius charm saw to that.

An hour or so later, after putting dinner into the oven, she looked out the window, and saw the hooded man was still outside, but this time she saw his eyes. 'Sirius ...' she breathed, and ran outside to meet him, passing through the bounds of the Fidelius charm.

The man greeted her like an old friend, hugging her, and then she removed his hood, to see how much Sirius had changed since she last saw him. 'Hello, Lily', grinned Regulus Black, and he leaned in and kissed her.

Lily's eyes widened in shock, and she pulled away, struggling against him. Or at least, that's what she intended to do. Instead, her soft lips met his, and she kissed him back, remembering a night of forbidden love two years ago. James still didn't know about it, and she intended to keep it that way.

Finally she pulled away, struggling for breath, her eyes wide. 'What are you doing here, Reggie?' she asked gently.

'Doing what I should have done two years ago' he said in is characteristic low tone of voice, that was smooth, and attractive, even somewhat sexy. Giggling, Lily took his hand and lead him through the boundaries of the Fidelius charm, and into the festively decorated house.

Once inside the house, Regulus took a good look around, and smiled appreciatively. 'You've done a good job', he said smoothly.

Lily found herself blushing at his compliment. 'Th-thanks, Regulus' she stammered out.

Smiling softly, Regulus took her in his arms and kissed her again, firmly, and passionately. Lily moaned against his lips, and kissed back deeply, slipping her tongue into his mouth and gently massaged his tongue.

Regulus groaned loudly as her tongue massaged his, and he slipped his hands up the back of Lily's shirt, fumbling with her bra clasp, and eventually it slipped off, falling to the floor. Lily giggled, and slowly took Regulus's shirt off, her fingers delicately tracing the muscles on his bare chest.

Regulus felt weak at her touch, and removed Lily's shirt, her bare chest rubbing against his as they kissed again, and Lily took Regulus's belt off, and his jeans slid off him, as if they melted away at Lily's touch.

Smiling against Lily's lips, Regulus reached down, fumbling at Lily's waist, and her skirt fell off her, leaving Regulus and Lily in just boxer shorts and panties, respectively.

Feeling electric, Lily took Regulus's hand and led him into her and James's room, dragging him onto the bed with her, and sliding his boxer shorts off, leaving him fully naked before him. Chuckling darkly, Regulus tore her panties off her, and slid her onto his lap, kissing her passionately once more.

Lily moaned as she slid easily onto Reggie's lap, and she moaned against his lips, kissing back with just as much passion, and she groaned loudly when Regulus guided himself into her, groaning with pleasure.

The two of them rolled together as one, tangling their arms and legs together, Regulus thrusting deep and hard into her. In unision they groaned, getting louder and louder, Regulus thrusting harder again, and she climaxed.

Regulus climaxed with her, and then slid out of her, lying next to her, their bare skin brushing together. Lily rolled over on top of him, pressing into him, and kissed him, even more passionately than before. But she pulled away when she noticed a mark on him.

'Oh, Reggie!' she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. 'Tell me it's not true'.

Regulus followed her gaze, looking at the Dark Mark burned into his forearm. 'I ... I can't do that, Lily ... you know it's true. It always has been, for me, but not any more.'

Lily kissed him again. 'I've always loved you, Reggie' she murmured against his lips. 'Always'

'And I you', he murmured against hers.

Lily looked down at the one thing he had left on her when he had undressed her - her wedding ring. It reminded her of James, the other man she loved, and she was torn; between the kind, brave man she'd come to know in James, or the devil-may-care, down to earth, dangerous guy she appreciated in Regulus.

Regulus saw her gaze on the wedding ring. 'I left that on for a reason' he said quietly. 'To remind you to stay faithful to James, no matter how we feel for eachother.'

'Thank you, Reggie ...' she whispered, hugging him, her bare skin tingling at his touch. 'Thank you for not wanting too much of me.'

Regulus looked at her, with something like longing in his eyes. 'I want you, Lily. I want you so much, more than words could ever express. But you belong with James, not with me. But don't forget me, Lily, because I will always remember you. Always.'

Lily saw the longing in his eyes, and felt the same stirring in her heart. Regulus was all she ever wanted; but everything she could never have. 'Forbidden love ...' she murmured.

'Forbidden love' he whispered back, and then he stood up, leaving the room.


End file.
